


Valentine's Day

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I originally posted this on Valentine's Day on tumblr but then I forgot to post on here until today...but better late than never right?This is a little Sabezra fic for Valentine's Day, though the last little bit has some Kanera in it to. I don't know if there is even a Valentine's Day equivalent in the Star Wars universe, but oh well! I hope y'all like it ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/157263853398/valentines-day)

A few years ago, Ezra hadn’t paid much attention to Valentine’s day, aside from the opportunities it opened up for him to snatch some extra food. But then he had joined the Ghost crew. He had been the new face to the crew, but they had welcomed him into their celebrations, welcomed him into their family. It was the first time he had actually enjoyed the holiday, even if Sabine only rolled her eyes at his attempt at pickup lines. The next year, he had felt even more at home. Hera had splurged and bought them all some candy – a rare treat. And Sabine had even given him a hug, which had been one of the highlights of that day. But this year he wasn’t worried about what Sabine would think or say. He was just glad they were all still here. Together. Alive. After facing death more times than he could count, Ezra realized how lucky he was to still have all of his new family. And he was determined to let them know just how much they meant to him. Leading up to the day, he had made sure to spend time with all of them - talking about old missions with Zeb, training with Kanan, flying practice with Hera, and saber training with Sabine. He had even given Chopper an oil bath. But now that the day had come, Ezra pulled out the cards he had written along with the little gifts he had been collecting over the past few months. Most of the gifts were simple, some even homemade, but for Sabine he had splurged and had gotten her a few new bottles of paint – a high quality paint that may or may not have cost a bit more than some of the other gifts. But he knew she would appreciate them, and after all that she had dealt with recently, she could use a reason to smile.

After giving his gifts to everyone out – a few complete with hugs – he made his way to Sabine’s room and knocked on the door.

He expected her to simply call out to come in. Most of the time she was in her room, she was focused on something and didn’t bother getting up to open the door. But this time the door slid open and she stood in the door way, as if trying to hide what was inside.

“Hey Ezra, you need something?”

“Whatcha working on?” Ezra asked, trying to see what she was working on, but she got on her tip toes and blocked him.

“No peaking, it’s not done yet,” she said, pushing him back a little before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Ezra was curious about her project, but he didn’t put up a fuss, she’d show it to him when it was ready.

“So, what’s up?” Sabine asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face – not seeming to realize she smeared a little paint on her face as she did so.

“Oh, right!” Ezra said, almost forgetting about the package in his hand. Lifting it up, he handed it to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sabine excepted the gift and opened the box. A grin broke out on her face as she pulled out the paints, and as she examined them a little more her eyes widened. “No way! These are high quality, where did you get them?”

“I’m not giving out all of my secrets,” Ezra said teasingly. But he was unable to suppress his smile at her elation.

Sabine looked up at him and rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. “Well fine then…These are great though, thank you, Ezra,” she said. “Actually…they might be just what I need…wait here.” She didn’t even give him a change to reply before she slipped back into her room. A few seconds late she stepped back out and grabbed his arm. “Come on, you can help me finish up. Then I’ll show you your present.”

Ezra didn’t resist her pull and soon he was on the ground, helping her paint various gifts for the Ghost crew. By the end of it he had paint splattered on his arms and face, but he didn’t mind. Spending time with Sabine was a gift in and of itself.

“Alright, I’ll hand these out later, once they’ve dried,” Sabine said, a smile inching on her face as she looked at their work. “Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Ezra complied and closed his eyes before holding out his hands. Something heavy was placed in them, soon followed by Sabine’s order to open his eyes. When he did, he saw the gift in his hand. A jetpack, painted with the old logo he had once worn on his shirt, along with a few extra symbols, a firebird, a simple white butterfly-like logo, a space waffle, a circle design, and a few stripes of orange and white – symbols signifying his new family.

“What…how?” He asked, looking at the gift, dumbstruck.

“I found the jetpack a while ago. It was pretty beat up but I managed to fix it up. And I’ve tested it out so I know it works,” Sabine said, a smug smile on her face, but genuine happiness sparkled in her eyes.

“This is amazing! Thank you Sabine!” Ezra said, turning the jetpack over to survey it some more.

“That’s not the end of it though. It’s still light outside, so, I figured I could give you a lesson.”

Ezra’s head shot up. “Really?”

A laugh escaped Sabine’s mouth. “Totally, now come on!” She grabbed her own jetpack then raced out of the room. Ezra followed right behind her.

If Ezra was honest, learning the basics of working a jetpack wasn’t quite as exciting as he thought it would be, but maybe that was because Sabine refused to let him get more than a few feet off of the ground. She insisted he get the hang of steering before tackling altitude.

“Not bad,” Sabine said as he once again landed on the ground.

“Oh come on, I’ve got this down. Can we please do some actual flying now?” Ezra asked, tired of simply hovering over the ground. He could get higher than he had been allowed to go without a jetpack.

Sabine’s eyebrow rose in challenge. “You sure you’re ready for it? It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

“I’ve been ready for the past hour,” Ezra said, even though an hour ago he may or may not have lost control and flipped onto the ground.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sabine grabbed her jetpack and activated it. “You’re asking for it.” Then without another word, she shot into the sky.

Ezra grinned and shot up after her, but as he got further off of the ground, he found that even the smallest movement seemed to change his course. That, plus the wind made it harder than it should have to simply fly straight.

He was still having trouble staying balanced – or as balanced as one could feel flying in the air – when two hands grabbed his wrists. Ezra’s hands quickly grabbed onto Sabine’s wrists and he held on tight. She seemed so secure, so steady compared to him. It was only now that he realized how skilled she was to fly so well.

“You have to stop fighting the wind, let it move you. And if you start turning, just go with it. Eventually you’ll be able to combat them, but for now just roll with it,” Sabine said, loosening her grip on his wrists a little, but Ezra felt his grip only tighten. He didn’t want to be nervous to worried, but the thought of not really being in control scared him more than it probably should have.

“Or we can just go back down to the ground.” There was genuine worry in Sabine’s voice, but a bit of a challenge too.

“No, I can do this,” Ezra said, taking a deep breath before loosening his grip and let his hands fall to his side again. This time, as the wind blew him he let it push him. It was unsettling, but he didn’t feel as shaky as he did before. In fact, after a few more moments, he started to feel more comfortable in the air.

Then he suddenly dropped a little as his jetpack sputtered and a yelp escaped his mouth. His jetpack sputtered again, but he didn’t fall as suddenly this time due to the fact that Sabine had dove down grabbed his shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Ezra asked, trying to look back at his jetpack, trying not to think about plummeting to the ground. He knew Sabine wouldn’t let that happen, he didn’t need to worry about that.

“You might be running out of fuel, you have-”

Sabine’s voice was cut off as jetpack sputtered again and, purely out of instinct, Ezra lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her – stopping any further descent. However, this also resulted in him being awfully close to her, which didn’t help his heart slow down any from the initial rush of adrenaline. It wasn’t the first time he had been this close to her, but all of the past time had been necessity for a mission, it had been to survive. But now there was no one chasing them, there was no rush, no reason for them to be this close.

Ezra’s cheeks felt warm. In fact, his whole body felt warm. He wanted to ignore it, ignore this feeling in his chest. Sabine was his friend, his partner. That crush he had on her had diminished over time, he was sure of that. Or had it simply grown into something more? But what did that mean? Sabine had never liked him in that way, and he was okay with that. He had to be okay with that.

These thoughts ran around in his head, clouding his brain, and it was only after a few moments that he realized Sabine hadn’t pulled away. She hadn’t even spoken. And maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it looked as if her cheeks had grown flushed as well.

Then their eyes met. The feelings that Ezra had been trying to ignore, pulled at his heart so strongly, stronger than he ever imagined. It took everything in his power to fight the pull in his chest. If he gave into it, things would never be the same between him and Sabine.

But then something happened he would have never expected. Sabine’s hands gripped his shirt and she pulled his head down. And she kissed him. And he kissed her back. And everything felt right.

* * *

 

The sun set over Atollon, covering the land in a warm orange. It was a beautiful sight. Hera wished Kanan could see it, but she was just glad he was here, glad everyone was here. Together. Zeb leaned up against a crate, eyes closed, listening to his music – music that Hera had once been irked by, but that had now become familiar, even comforting. Chopper was settled next to Zeb, complaining every few moments about organics being odd for sitting around doing nothing, but Hera expected nothing less from the droid. Kanan sat next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he leaned against a crate as well. His eyes were closed, but a content smile sat on his face. Then there was Ezra and Sabine. They were leaned up against a crate in a similar position to her and Kanan. Something had happened between them, that much was obvious, but Hera knew better than to ask. At least not yet, not tonight. Tonight was a moment to simply be, to rest in the joy of being with her family.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kanan’s deep voice rumbled quietly, and as she looked up at him, she saw a content smile on his mouth.

A smile grew on her own mouth and didn’t leave even as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”


End file.
